In recent years, in the field of the magnetic disk apparatus, techniques for increasing the rigidity of members have been required. For example, a Japanese Patent No. 3493750 (counterpart U.S. publication is: U.S. Pat. No. 6,052,255) discloses the following techniques. That is, a cover of a magnetic disk apparatus is formed with plastic molding. An elastic member is bonded to an end of each support-post. In an assembled state in which the cover is connected to a base, each elastic member abuts against the base to configure an elastic spacing member. An external force applied to the cover is absorbed via the rigidity of ribs and the deformation of the elastic members caused by the support-posts. Consequently, an amount of deflection of the cover is reduced.
The FPC is flexible and can largely be deformed. Thus, the FPC is used in a magnetic disk apparatus to connect, to a main printed board, a magnetic head that dynamically operates. As described above, the FPC has high flexibility. Thus, connecting portions, such as a magnetic head connecting portion and a printed board connecting portion, are deficient in rigidity. The rigidity of the connecting portions is increased using reinforcing plates. On the other hand, because the weight of the reinforcing plate affects the magnetic head that dynamically operates, the magnetic head connecting portion is required to reduce the weight of the reinforcing plate.
However, manufacturing requirements lead to a requirement that reinforcing plates respectively used in a magnetic head connecting portion and a printed board connecting portion are formed of the same material. To increase the rigidity of the reinforcing plates, it is necessary to thicken the reinforcing plates used in the printed board connecting portion. However, as described above, the magnetic head connecting portion is required to reduce the weight of the reinforcing plate used therein. This requirement involves a different requirement that it is necessary to reduce the thickness of the reinforcing plate, thereby reducing the weight thereof. Techniques for improving this problem have been desired. That is, it is desired to increase the rigidity of the reinforcing plate used in the printed board connecting portion, while reducing the weight of the reinforcing plate used in the magnetic head connecting portion.